


The way through Helkarakse

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingolfin leads his host through the cruel cold of Helkarakse. And in spite of the offence for Feanor's treason, nevertheless he doesn't give up all hope that times of peace will return. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way through Helkarakse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Farewell, you Elves of Light! Your light was killed,

We need this stained name no more,

And Noldor ought to forge a skill to live -

The most reliable weapon in the world.

Indeed, o brother, we will ever keep

In mind your treason. If the peaky crags

Beside the coast do not point their steep

And steely blades into my people's breast,

And if the twins of Tintalle' stars,

The wintry stars of blizzard, ice and snow,

Do not become, sparkling near and far,

The bed of our long-wished home,

We won't forget forever dazzling blaze

Of both the baneful Suns, which charred the souls

Of people, freezing in the fastest chase

For glory, vengeance, life - or deathly dole.

So come, at last, day I am waiting for,

When pain of mine will fade! And as I feel it,

I'll say: "Valar forgive you, Feanor,

Burnt in the inner fire Flaming Spirit!"


End file.
